ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Agira
is a Monster that first appeared in the TV series, Ultraseven. He appeared in episodes 32 and 46, "The Wandering Planet" and "The Duel: Dan vs. Seven" (respectively). He is also one of Dan's 3 Capsule Monsters. Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraseven' Agira was first used by Dan Moroboshi to battle against the monster, Rigger (at the time, Dan was unable to transform into Ultraseven due to the meteor's jamming frequencies.) As Agira and Rigger fought fiercely, Dan was able to disable the jamming waves more safely. Agira's and Rigger's strength were on par with one another, but once Rigger started pummeling Agira with its tail, Agira was at the mercy of the monster, and thus Dan was forced to call it back. Although Agira was unsuccessful in defeating Rigger, its distraction was very helpful in allowing Dan the time to disable the waves, and thus Dan was now able to transform into Ultraseven to battle Rigger himself. Dan summoned Agira again after the Alien Salome had unleashed Robot Ultraseven in their quest to conquer the planet, and the capsule monster was left to deal with the robot in Dan's place as he was left to recover (from being kidnapped and hypnotized prior.) Despite Agira's efforts though, the monster could not bring itself to battle a being that resembled its master, and thus was manhandled by Robot Ultraseven with ease. Agira was last seen being hurled into a valley and was not seen again. It is likely that he was called back before the real Ultraseven appeared to battle the robot instead. 'Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie' Agira reappeared in the film, Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. While rescuing Rei and Mirai, Dan released Agira along with his fellow capsule monsters, Windam and Miclas to battle against Alien Shaplay's monsters, Dorako, Bemstar, and Salamandora. In the battle, Agira fought against Dorako. After Rei and Mirai were rescued, Agira finished off Dorako by tossing it up in the air and destroying it by stabbing the monster with his horn. Appearances in other media 'Ultra Fight' Agira reappears in Ultra Fight as Ultraseven's underling in a similar fashion as before. In this series, Agira's relationship with Seven in this series is shown as friendship as opposed to the previous incarnation's underling approach. Despite its connections, Agira is easily the weakest fighter in the series, being severely outmatched by every other character it has fought within the show, with Seven coming in constantly to help it out during tough situations. During its first appearance, it formed a rivalry with Woo. However, Agira has never overcome such a foe. Despite its many shortcomings, Agira is fiercely loyal to Seven, coming to his aid when such cases arise. 'Chibira-Kun' Agira appears as a guest character in the 74th episode of this series, entitled "Monster and Sheriff Getdata." Agira is one of the many monsters that lives in Chibira's neighborhood and is also female. In her debut, she is awoken from her nap by Goruba, but despite being grumpy, she does befriend Getdata, despite her roaring constantly scaring the Chibira family. Eventually, when Getdata returns home, Agira follows after him and is nearly caught by the Chibira family in a trap. Fortunately, Getdata manages to stop them from trapping her and explains the misunderstanding to them, thus the Chibira family befriends Agira too. 'Kaiju Girls' Other appearances 'Stage Shows' to be added 'Manga' to be added 'Video Games' to be added 'Miscellaneous' *Agira reappeared in the special OVA, "Ultraman Super Fighter Legend," as one of many spectators who watch Ultraman's battle against Alien Mefilas. He is seen alongside Miclas and Windam. *Agira, (along with Windam and Miclas) are briefly mentioned and showcased in episode 14 of Ultraman X (entitled "The Shining Sky, and the Land Beneath It") when Hikaru mentions them as being Ultraseven's Capsule Monsters to Daichi. Weapons and Abilities * Speed: Agira is extremely nimble, able to move at very fast speeds when fighting an opponent. * Continuous Horn Attack (連続角攻撃 - Renzoku-kaku kōgeki): Termed in the video game Giant Monster Battle Ultra Colosseum, Agira rams an opponent repeatedly with its horn before smashing into the foe with it, penetrating the foe and dealing high amounts of damage. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Agira is portrayed by suit actor Kunio Suzuki in episode 32. Notes * Agira possesses two seperate roars. In his first appearance, he uses a higher-pitched roar from the Toho Monster, Rodan. In his second appearance (as well as his film appearance,) he uses a higher-pitched roar from the monster, Zambolar. His Video Game appearances also have him using his former roar at times as well. * In TNT's English dub of Ultraseven, Agira is unusually given two different names in both of his appearances. In his first appearance, he is called "Burkin'.''" In his second appearance, he is called "'Akila." * Agira's design is based off of the dinosaur Protoceratops. * The original Agira suit lacked teeth (a similar trait of the design it was based off of; the Protoceratops). During the modifications made to the suit for its appearance in Ultra Fight, Agira was given teeth for a "ferocious" look and also painted a much darker brown in contrast to its previous tan color. Agira's folding frill happened naturally, as the mud that was splashed onto the suit during Ultra Fight's filming hardened on the frill, curling it. Gallery Agira ultra series.png Ultra Fight Agira.jpg Agira redman ultra series.png|Agira, as seen in Chibira-Kun. capsule monsters usfl.png|Agira, alongside Miclas and Windam in ''Ultraman Super Fighter Legend Agira ugl ultra series.png|Agira, along with Miclas and Windam in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. References Category:Ultraseven Monsters Category:Capsule Monsters Category:Monsters that appeared in movies Category:Allies Category:Ultra Fight Monsters